


The Rumor

by Bluepotato94



Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: High School, M/M, Romance, Student Council
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28955454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluepotato94/pseuds/Bluepotato94
Summary: There is a rumor that if we write our name with our crush at the wall of old school building that they will fall in love with each other... So when Kim Seungmin name being written off with Han Jisung at the building what will happen?
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Kim Seungmin
Kudos: 31





	The Rumor

**Author's Note:**

> First one shot for Seungsung, it full of fluff and a little bit bullying but everything will be okay in the end  
> Hope you enjoy and sorry for any mistake! Thank you

Seungmin stomped his way towards student council room angrily before opening the door to saw their study body president chilled out lazily

“Yah! Han Jisung!”Seungmin said

The president of the school looked at the younger boy before smiling brightly

“Ah! Seungminnie! How are you?”Jisung said cheerfully while waving excitedly to the younger boy from his table

Seungmin rolled his eyes at Jisung’s gesture,”Not good! Do you hear about the rumour going around?”

Jisung raised his eyebrow questioningly,”What are you talking about?”

Seungmin stomped his feet while making his way toward the older boy’s desk

“Explain to me about the rumour!”Seungmin glared at the older boy to intimidate him but the cute pout on his lips only making him cuter than he already is

Jisung smiled before saying,”What do you mean?”

“Stop pretending to be innocent! There are the rumour about our name writing at the wall of old school building…”Seungmin said

Jisung nodded in realization before saying,”I am the one that writing it actually…”

Seungmin groaned at Jisung uncaring answer as if it wasn’t a big deal

“Why? Jisung, why?”Seungmin asked

Jisung smirked,”Simple! You want to stop the rumour that any name that being written at that wall will be fall in love with each other remember?”

Seungmin remembered about that, because there were so many students try breaking into the building just for writing the name of their crush and student council had been trying hard to stop it because the building already worn out that someone might get hurt...

“What is the connection between that and you writing our name in there?”Seungmin asked confusedly

Jisung let out a sighed,”Here I thought that you are smart Seungminnie…”

“Yah! What is that suppose to mean?”Seungmin pouted

Jisung chuckled before pinching the boy adorable cheek making Seungmin slapped his hand away in annoyance

“I just want to try testing the rumour beside if we don’t end up together the rumour will stop and no student will try to go there anymore…It’s win-win for us…”Jisung smirked

“What do you mean win-win for us? I won’t fall in love with you Han Jisung…”Seungmin said

“Aww, come on,Minnie! Don’t be like that, I don’t mind fall in love with you in fact I might have been…”Jisung said

Seungmin rolled his eyes before walking away to his desk and saying,”Stop being such a liar!

Jisung smiled sadly,”Why don’t you ever trust my love for you,Minnie?”

Seungmin hummed uncaringly with Jisung’s word because he used to it… He used to Jisung’s joke of loving him and stuff that he didn’t bother to look at the older boy at all

“I will go patrolling now then!”Jisung bid goodbye to Seungmin

* * *

Seungmin has been vice-president at council for almost a year, he never wanted it but after Jisung being selected as President he chooses Seungmin right away to because his vice… The weird thing was Seungmin didn’t exactly know Jisung, he knows the other boy was popular and still was because Jisung was a jock, he is smart yet humble, he was handsome and a little bit narsistic (Seungmin’s mind) but nice to everyone… Seungmin might have a tiny crush on him but he believed that he already gets over it…

“What make my Minnie pouting?”

Seungmin looked up to see his best friend before whining,”Hyunjinnie!”

Hyunjin blinked his eyes in confusion before it was rare to see Seungmin baby like nature if they are not at home

“Does somebody bothering you?”Hyunjin asked while sitting down beside the younger boy

Hyunjin himself become treasurer after Jisung being selected, the two of them kind of frenemies with a lot of arguing sometimes that giving Seungmin head ache

Seungmin shook his head before saying,”Don’t you hear the rumour?”

Hyunjin nodded in understanding,”Are you talking about you and Jisung?”

“Yes, why does he do that? What if his crazy fan start attacking me?”Seungmin said

Hyunjin turned to Seungmin seriously,”What do you mean? Do his fans bother you after hearing the rumour?”

Seungmin sighed,”I don’t really care of people talk but there are some people that try to annoy me because they thought I dare to write my name with Jisung in there…”

“Do you talk it out to Jisung?”Hyunjin asked

Seungmin shook his head before saying,”What will I get talking it out with him?”

Hyunjin smiled a bit,”You know, Minnie, Jisung can be reliable more than you ever think so try to talk with him okay…”

Seungmin pouted but still nodding at Hyunjin’s word

“Come on stop pouting, I hear you scold some senior though…”Hyunjin said

Seungmin nodded softly,”They try to smoke on school ground so I scold them up…”

Hyunjin let out a sighed,”Minnie, please do be careful! Something might happen to you if you don’t stop being reckless…:

“But it against school rule, so take the smoke from them… Well they actually almost punch me if I’m not running away…”Seungmin said

Hyunjin nodded before ruffling his friend’s hair softly,”Just be careful okay! The senior has been known for their bad reputation around the school…”

Seungmin nodded in understanding at Hyunjin’s worry

* * *

~A week later~

“Do you really think the rumour is true?”

“There is no way the cold-vice president can fall in live?”

“Who the hell he thinks he is?”

Seungmin let out a deep breath at so many bustling of people talking about the rumour between him and Jisung… It has been a week but the rumour still not stopping…

“Han Jisung! You just love to make my life miserable don’t you…”Seungmin sighed lowly

Suddenly a bunch of girl student pushed him up to his locker with the help of some senior that he scolded before… Seungmin fall down with a loud tump but he still looked up and glared at the preparator

“What the hell your problem?”

The girl smirked,”Just to make sure you know where to stand and step away from our Jisung?”

Seungmin rolled his eyes before trying to stand up only being pushed again by a senior

“Well, you get me good before don’t you…. Why don’t we play now?”

The senior smirked as he flexed his fist and shoved Seungmin’s up against the wall making the other boy whined in pain

“This should give you some lesson to get away from our Jisung…”The girl said

The senior lifted Seungmin up while the girl stood beside him

“You slut, should know your place… Do you really think Jisung oppa will want you?”

Seungmin rolled his eyes before looking straight to the girl that keep talking

“If he doesn’t want me then who does the one that he wants? You? Don’t make me laugh! He won’t even spare you any glance…”Seungmin said sassily

“You! Sunbae, I think he need another lesson… The first one not teaching him yet for him to know his place!”She said while smirking

The senior only rolled his eyes,”You don’t even need to say anything, I have been wanting to mess with him anyway…”

They have been arguing at the hallway without noticing that they make a crowd around them but too scared to help them up as senior shoved him once more making Seungmin winced in pain…

The girl smirked evilly,”You should know your place, Kim Seungmin! You just lucky that he chooses you as his vice, do you think he want more of you?”

Seungmin let out a tired sigh,”He doesn’t want you either so you shouldn’t be so high of yourselves…”

The girl seemed so offended that she already raised his hand to slap him and since Seungmin cannot hit a girl he just closed his eyes to let it happen but the slap never come

“What are you thinking you doing to my Seungminnie?”

“J-Jisung oppa? I only try to make him remember his place…”The girl stuttered

“Who do you think you are that you can do that?”Jisung glared at her

The senior backed away a bit and try to get away but Jisung is faster than him… He grabbed the boy arm quickly and twisted it behind his back

“Do you really think you can get away after hitting him?”Jisung tightened his clutch at other man arm

The man winced in pain while Seungmin looked amaze because he never known that Jisung was this strong

“Minnie, are you okay?”Felix helped Seungmin to stand up

Seungmin nodded while Jisung and other member of council dragged the group of people that assault him towards principal office

* * *

“I never know that Jisung is that strong…”Seungmin mumbled

Felix smiled brightly at the younger boy while helping him with his wound… They on infirmary right now and Seungmin glad that the injury wasn’t that bad

“He is quite strong, Minnie beside he is nice that’s why many of his fans think they can be with him…”Felix shook his head in amusement

Seungmin nodded before pouting.”This is his fault that I get into this mess! He shouldn’t write our name in it…”

Felix chuckled,”But look at the bright side,Minnie! It has been a week and no student try to enter the old building…”

Seungmin nodded,”I guess you are right! But still that jerk keep on lying to me then I will punch him next time…”

“What are you talking about, Minnie? Jisung is not a liar…”Felix said while closing the first aid box

Seungmin rolled his eyes before saying,”You are just too naïve,Lixie! He lie to me all the time about his feeling… His joke on another level…”

Felix frowned confusedly,”He might be joking around a lot but he never lie,Minnie…”

Seungmin frowned at Felix before muttered,”But he-“

Seungmin stopped his word as he remembered every conversation that he has with Jisung

_“You know that I care about you right, Minnie?”_

_“Of course you are!” He replied sarcastically_

_“Do you ever think about my feeling for you?”_

_“Stop playing around,Jisung and start your work…”_

_“You know that I love you right!”_

_“Stop being a liar, Han Jisung!”_

_“Seungmin, you know that you are the most precious person for me, right?”_

_Seungmin huffed in annoyance,”Yes, I know now start your work and stop being a liar…”_

Now that Seungmin think about it he always be the one that dismiss Jisung’s word even calling him a liar a lot… What does it mean actually? Seungmin was so confused with everything

* * *

Jisung hummed quietly while strumming his guitar in music room…

“You know that you can come in right?”He said

The door opened softly showing the younger boy who looked as if he just realizing something

“What with a frown,Seungminnie?”Jisung asked

Seungmin walked closer and taken a seat beside Jisung while looking at him as if he just found a perfect result of some hard formula

“Seungminnie?Baby?”Jisung called out

“I don’t get it…”Seungmin said softly

“What is it?”Jisung asked as he put down his guitar and adjusting the way he sit so he can face the younger boy

“You…”Seungmin muttered

“What?”Jisung asked confusedly

“I don’t get it,Jisung… I always thought that you are joking around with me everytime you talk a sweet thing, I thought that you are just lying about your feeling but then Felix said that you never lie… But when I thought I get you then you just save me as if I am the most important person for you…”Seungmin muttered

“Do you really want to know the truth?”Jisung asked softly

“What?”

“Minnie, I might be joking around a lot, but I never lie or make up my feeling… Everything that I say to you is serious but you just always dismiss it… Do you really want to know the truth? The truth that I have always been in love with you and want you to be mine…”Jisung said while grabbing Seungmin’s shoulder

“No-you are lying…”Seungmin muttered but he cannot look away from Jisung’s eyes

“I am not do you know that I always stalk you to make sure you are okay during your patrol because of your recklessness…”Jisung continued

“N-No-“

“Do you know that I always watch over you since freshman year?”Jisung continued

“No, stop it!”

Seungmin pushed Jisung away while standing up and look at the older boy

“S=stop lying to me, Han Jisung…”Seungmin trembled when he said that

Jisung looked at him sadly,”Think whatever you want, Seungminnie, but know this, I will make sure you always confused about me so that you will be full of me and cannot stop thinking about me…”

Jisung stood up too before starting to walk away only for Seungmin stopped him by hugging him from behind

“Minnie?”

“You should take a responsibility…”Seungmin muttered

“What?”

“The rumour is actually true…”Seungmin said while try to hiding his embarrassment

Jisung widened his eyes in realization before pulling Seungmin’s arm away from his torso to turning around and face the younger boy… He smiled softly at the flushed Seungmin who is looking adorable

“Take a responsibility for that…”Seungmin muttered

Jisung smirked before cupping Seungmin’s cheek so he can look at him

”I definitely will take responsibility…”Jisung said before leaning in and kissing the younger boy gently

Seungmin’s eyes fluttered close when their lips touch before putting his hand on Jisung’s narrow shoulder and kiss back… Jisung’s hand let go of Seungmin’s face only to wrap his arm around Seungmin’s waist to pull the younger boy closer…

Both of them pulled away softly before Jisung resting his forehead gently against the younger boy

“Oh before I forget to tell you, the rumour of old school building actually start by me… I don’t know that it will become that huge…”

Seungmin gaped at the older boy word while Jisung already making his way towards the door when he heard a loud scolding

“Han Jisung!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy the story! Thank you for reading!  
> Comment and kudos are appreciate!


End file.
